Triads of Insanity
by Red Reaper Of Murder
Summary: my first ever NarutoxLife is Strange fic! Summary inside dudes and dudettes!
1. Chapter 1 TOI

**Summary: When Naruto absorb all the tailed beasts and the incomplete Shinju, kami came to him and offer him a reward for saving the world. The award is to go to a different dimension called Arcadia Realm to watch over two special girls with a destiny. God Naruto, Goddess Max/Kate, Insane Max/Kate/Naruto, Juubi Shinju Naruto, chakra using Max and Kate, badass bamf Naruto/Kate/Max, Extremely Overprotective Max and Kate, mischievous Naruto, yandere Max and Kate, confident sadistic and sarcastic Max and Kate, Possessive Naruto, Naruto-uses-every-ninja-art-and-weapon fic and more. Rated M+ warning below  
**

 **Warning for Mature Rating: Lemon/Limes/Sex, Gore, Blood, Cussing, Torture, Sadism, Fighting, Chaotic Pranks and Property Damage, Regular Demonic Cackling and threats of bodily harm Read at your own SANITY!**

 **Pairing: NarutoXMaxXKate later NarutoXMaxXKateXRavenXJinx a.k.a (yandere harem)**

 **Additions: Dimension Hopping, Sadistic Mind Scarring Pranks, Ass whoopings, sarcasm, flirting, music, singing, etc**

 **Bashing: All pricks from Life Is Strange**

* * *

 **(Fourth Shinobi World War)**

Cold...

Numbness...

Despair...

Sadness...

Nothingness...

Rage...

Hate...

...madness!

"You are the only one of these insects left Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Naruto and unfortunately you are still too weak!" Te man Madara Uchiha said with superiority and arrogance pouring from his body in waves standing in front back turned to the **Juubi No Ookami** (Ten-Tailed Wolf) in all it's glory with all the other Bijuu beside him along with his protege Obito Uchiha a.k.a Tobi and Sasuke Uchiha the former leader of Taka.

There stood one tall blonde haired male standing at 6'1 wearing a standard konoha jounin outfit with a black trenchcoat bearing burnt orange flames licking the cape with short sleeves and a small chain connected near the collar keeping it from opening further, he wore fingerless armor plated ANBU style gloves reaching to his biceps, a japanese long Katana sheathed into a black metal scabbard with a black and white diamond pattern hilt and a little golden tassel tied around the sheath. He had sharp narrow glacier blue eyes, six whisker marks across his cheeks, a sharp jaw and high cheekbones with no babyfat and finally a black Konoha headband tied in the back flowing in the wind.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju couldn't feel anything...Sakura...Hinata...Kiba...Shino...everyone was gone Madara and Obito slaughtered them, Sasuke betrayed them yet again and he even stole Kurama and his siblings the madness and hate was bubbling beneath his eyes his hair shadowed his grief stricken eyes. "You lose like you always do dobe, we Uchiha are meant to rule over the weaker ones and now with the infinite Tsukuyomi active and the stupid beast Kyuubi no longer protecting you, you are nothing but a puppet for us to play with!" Sasuke laughed insanely taking joy in Naruto's suffering and anguish his Rinne-Sharingan gleaming with madness and sadistic cruelty and was glad he revived his ancestor after beating back that bitch Kaguya daring to insult his ancestor Indra.

Naruto was quiet, "Face it Uzumaki you've lost! This is your fate to always lose and suffer so accept it with your head bowed knowing you will never know love ever!" He continued to ignore the three insane stupid Uchiha and wiped the blood dripping from his mouth not looking in their direction. 'I'm done playing with these monsters...' He slowly lifted his head to show his eyes bleeding into a gold orange with slitted pupils filled with utter hatred, malice and MADNESS.

"What's with that look in your eyes Senju?!" Madara said noticing his eyes were like when they were in that chakra mode and felt fear growing within when he saw his hair began floating up dangerously and a maddening grin stretched slowly across his shadowed face and then Naruto spoke, "Your life is forfeit..." Tilting his head up his blood chilling gaze bore into the three uchiha's.

"Uchiha Scum!" Their eyes widened when he unsheathed his blade Yamato vanishing with a black orange streaked flicker in multiple directions!

(Metal Gear Rising OST: The Stains Of Time - Maniac Agenda Mix)

"Wh-AAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed in searing agony holding his face, his precious bloodline was ripped clean out of his eye sockets, Madara and Obito looked at the former jinchuuriki with shock at his brutality against his own teammate they assumed he would try and persuade Sasuke to come back and help...they couldn't help but feel fear in their very souls at the look of utter madness as he looked at the eyes in his hands with a growing grin.

"I think i'll take these eyes Uchiha-san after all i could use these alot more than you could, yes i'll transplant these after i take two other pairs..." Naruto stated lowly in an ominous sickening tone slowly turning to look the two elder Uchiha in their eyes making them flinch back tensing with weapons out and heard him say. "And since you misused the Old man's yin chakra for the proper purpose besides sealing Otsutsuki-san away i am taking it back." Suddenly a clone appeared behind Sasuke plunging its hand through his chest with a pale purple aura around the limb.

"W-w-what a-are you AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sasuke began rapidly aging before Madara and Obito's eyes till he looked like an old man but in the clone's hand was a night black dark purple outlined chakra aura (The night black is the Yin chakra while the dark purple is Sasuke's inhumanly evil chakra but to Naruto it was nothing before motioning the clone over to him while making four clones more clones splitting them into pairs to fight against, he sat down in lotus position as the clone began the chakra infusion while creating another clone to do a fast transplant due to the knowledge he learned from under Tsunade as a precaution.

"D-damn you dobe!" Sasuke wheezed with a weak shout only to hack coughing up blood and bile not seeing one of the clones shunshin behind him taking his head off with a reverse grip slash before burning the body.

"Damn you Senju!" Madara roared batting away the strikes from the clone pair on him using his gunbai and was enraged at how he was getting pushed back by mere clones of all things! CLONES! "SHINRA TENSEI!" The clones showed surprising intelligence and hopped back several times avoiding any damage but had to slice apart the debris flying at them, Madara appeared behind them switching to the Sharingan and using the Kamui aiming to impale the 1st clone with a spare katana picked off the battlefield, Clone 1 merely positioned Yamato over neck.

 **Clang!**

Blocking the impaling stab to the neck, Madara had to pull up his war fan to block a palm strike only to his shock and astonishment a wave of pressure exploded from the impact sending him hurdling and rolling across the rocky earth only managing to flip to his feet to avoid running into a stab smashing his foot into the clone's fast sending it skidding across the ground leaving a trench. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" He exclaimed flipping through several handseals firing a massive wave of crimson orange flames approaching rapidly at the recovering clone who merely shook his head with a smirk deciding to pull out the Hashirama-counter and clapped his hands together.

"Wood Style: Grand Deep Forest Emergence!" Madara's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates seeing the brat's CLONE! literally summoned a massively bigger fo-no jungle of tree's, branches and plants from behind him. "Dodge this haaaaaaaa!" The clone roared commanding the plant and tree-life to surge forward engulfing nearly the entire battlefield while several formed cocoons around the Bijuu suppressing them due to Naruto's Uzumaki and Senju chakra calming and suppressing their rage, even the Juubi despite being in its complete form fell to the suppressing jutsu as the others felt the Yin Rikudo Chakra becoming near complete and Obito who was fighting back the clones barely after Madara had to split the juubi's chakra into separate halves to gain the Six Path's mode and found out that his Kamui wasn't working! 'What blasphemy is this!?' The mastermind and 1st apprentice of Madara shouted inwardly in fury taking a slash to his chest creating a wide gash across his chest that healed more slowly than before with blood gushing out even more.

"You forgot i still have access to the Six Path's Senjutsu and his TRUE senjutsu now that i have the corpse's Yin Rikudo Chakra!" The original laughed an evil mad cackle echoing in the forest frightening event his clones along with the remaining two Uchiha.

"These eyes are powerful kehahahahahahahaha!" Obito's eyes widened in terror seeing Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou in his left eye joined by a smaller symbol of the Uzumaki and Senju crest joined on the flower petals while in his left eye socket sat the Rinne-Sharingan glowing a mix of pale purple and crimson shining with even more insanity and madness.

"Y-y-you've gone mad Uzumaki!" Obito stumbled back against a tree holding his bleeding slowly healing chest only for his eyes to widen upon seeing the visage of Kaguya, Hagaromo, Hamura, Ashura, Indra, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi and all his other friends glaring at him from behind Naruto and all spoke in unison.

 **"Ikuso Naruto!"** As if hearing their words despite Kaguya being evil he knew she was misunderstood and was manipulated he respected her ambition, drive and her dream. "Let's finish this...Hinata...Neji your legacy shall live on in me as well..." Veins bulged near his eyes with both of hsi doujutsus gaining a lavender iris to them as tears ran from him and felt the hands of the two Hyuuga prodigys hands on his shoulders.

 **"Win this for all of us Naruto-kun!"**

 **"Win this Naruto, show them you will always defy your fate go!"**

"Let's finish this Obito! Madaraaaaaa!" Naruto instantly dispelled his clones and suddenly gained red markings around and under his eyes followed by a symbol on his forehead.

"This is for Asuma-sensei! Raigo..." Obito's eyes narrowed and manipulated the Gudoudama (Truth-Seeking Ball) into a dual pair of ninjato's and took off like a bullet blades crossed in scissor formation only for them to widen in realization upon seeing Naruto's hand form a half-ram seal with his left hand extending the right hand down palm parallel to the ground suddenly the visage of a buddha statue with several arms with a pale white purple glow to it.

'He's using the jutsu taught by the monks at the Fire Temple how did this idiot have the power and skill to use such a technique!' Obito ground his teeth together pushing his Flight technique to maximum speed confident he would be able to take off Naruto's head only for his eyes to widen when the arms tuned into a crimson red with a angry demon face and millions of arms behind it.

"True Million Hand Kill!" Like that Obito couldn't see it coming One astral fist struck him into the stomach causing several ribs to crack followed by another to his back cracking the spine, another to the skull fracturing it causing blood to pour from his ears followed by an endless barrage of blows to every place of his body, Naruto had his eyes closed stuck in between madness and tranquility a state his teachers at the temple joked and commended that he was in a way "A Lucid Madman" he stayed true to that, now he was going to drag the bastards torture out a little more before saving the best for Madara, oh yes he will savor it!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH PLEASE STOP IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" Obito cried out as he felt more and more of both the Mokuton and Rikudo Sage chakra tearing him apart from the inside out and his bijuu enhanced healing and durability wasn't working but actually working against him making the pain more agonizing and the astral fists kept smashing his now broken body all over the place.

"No...YOU DON' GET TO BEG FOR MERCY! YOU SLAUGHTERED MY NAKAMA! MY TSUNADE-OKAA-CHAN, A-JIJI, MEI-OKAA-CHAN, ONOKI-JIJI, GAARA-NII-SAN, SAKURA-ONEE-SAN, HINATA-ONEE-SAN, TEMARI-NEE-CHAN, KANKURO-NII-SAN, KIBA-NII-SAN, SHINO-NII-SAN! YOU KILLED ALL OF MY FRIENDS! MY HOME AND TOOK EVERYTHING I CHERISHED AND LOVED AND FOR WHAT?! SOME STUPID PLAN TO PLACE EVERYONE IN AN ILLUSION JUST SO YOU COULD BE WITH YOUR CRUSH A GIRL THAT DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN IT'S YOUR FAULT I WAS HATED AND HAD TO SUFFER NOW YOU ENSLAVE KURAMA AND THE OTHERS I SHALL FUCKING MAKE YOU SUFFER TEME! Wood Style: Silent Strangle Jutsu!" Naruto shouted slamming his palm upon the tree he stood on causing several branches to burst from the various trees and plants around Obito wrapping around his bleeding messy limbs and slammed him hard into the earth with a loud boom and crash earning a screech of pain as his body was forced into a kneeling position.

"Now for your torture to begin..." Naruto chuckled sinisterly as he approached causing the clones that transplanted Hinata and Neji's eyes and the one that did Sasuke's to back away with worry at their creator's mental state. Stopping a few feet away from the kneeling madman looking up at him in fear.

"I'm sure you know the five basic chakra natures Obito-kun!? Good that's great knowledge but let me show you what i think of their uses..." Obito sweated even more at the hooded half lidded gleaming mad with grief eyes and his fear skyrocketed when whips of flames flickered into existence in his hands.

"Whipped by Fire..." Naruto stood behind him and let loose lashing and whipping all across his back tearing strips of flesh and muscle off of him, "PLEASE STOP AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The bleeding man pleaded only for blood curdling screams of agony to rip right out of his mouth making Madara who was making his way in the direction of their battle pause with a flinch.

"Drowned by Water..." With a wave of his hand Obito's head became encased in a wide large sphere of dense water, he struggled furiously as he felt his lungs working overtime to give him air but he felt his vision going black and tried holding his breath only for Naruto to curl his two fingers as if crushing something causing the sphere to shrink before pulling out a pair of sharp yet dull serrated trench knives before standing in front of Obito and let loose a barrage of left and right punches to his ribs making him scream into the sphere of water as his lungs were being filled with both blood and water before the sphere dropped allowing him to take in gulps of air greedily only to cough from his wounds acting up.

'I can't believe i let this mons-no demon live when i set Kyuubi upon the village!' Obito thought in anger.

"Smashed by Earth..." Obito screamed as two slabs of earth raised up and smashed his bones with a crunch.

"Cut by Wind..." Obito screamed himself hoarse suddenly enclosed in a vortex of rapid spinning winds slicing him all over his body even on his ripped apart back with his eyes surprisingly intact.

"Electrocuted by Lightning, Raikiri!" Obito's eyes widened once more in panic seeing his former teammate's famed technique light up in the jinchuuriki's hand but merely placed a palm on his chest shooting several lethal amps of lightning into his body. "ARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another scream ripped out of his sore throat his heart speeding up frantically feeling like it was about to burst.

The winds suddenly dispersed with a flick of his fingers showing how gruesome Obito looked, his entire body looked as if being put through a meat grinder, blood and skin dripped off of him as he panted hoarsely.

"Now that you're all bloodied up the next thing you don't need is this!" Naruto cheerily exclaimed not to gently grabbing his tongue after prying his mouth open much to his fear and horror as he stared into Naruto's gleeful eyes, "Now just a little tug!" Not caring for his own strength Naruto gently as he could tugged.

 **SNAP!**

 **Spurt!**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Obito screamed with a gurgle as his tongue was ripped out of his mouth the slimy appendage wiggling in his mouth now colored purple from the deformations from the enhancements of not controlling the Juubi's chakra properly getting a dark look from Naruto.

"This disgusting color reminds me way too much of the disgusting appendage in Orochi-teme's mouth..." Tossing it down Naruto stomped on it turning it into a small red paste with a SPLAT! Obito begged to all that is holy and demonic to let him die, his mind was even more splintered and broken after the torture he went through.

"P-please kill me p-please this pain i-i don't want to feel it anymore!" Naruto looked down at the creature before him in utter disdain like one would do when seeing an insignificant piece of shit. "You won't be needing these anymore!" Plunging thumbs in both sockets he cleanly ripped them out surprisingly Obito didn't scream only letting out a weary sigh of regret.

"I know what you are thinking Naruto, just the eyes and use them for better purposes than i did put me out of my misery Madara is approaching very fast you have to transplant my eyes using this small time window do it now!" Naruto narrowed his eyes before his hands glowed with medical chakra and slowly did the flower petal of the mangekyo gain hook like extensions and the Rinne-Sharingan's rings grew wider and the pupil more smaller with an ethereal glow.

"G-good luck Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju..." Obito's head dipped as the mastermind of Akatsuki drew his last breath, Naruto sighed praying for Obito's soul to find peace but was struck with one thought, 'I don't know why but maybe i can use his body to better myself, i know that teme Orochi-pedo's notes were great material for science but i won't be experimenting on people that don't deserve it...hmm maybe i can integrate more of the Juubi enhanced dna to make myself stronger but atleast i won't have any deformations...yes that can work.' Nodding to himself Naruto retrieved a sealing scroll from his pouch on his hip before sealing Obito's body with a small poof of smoke for later study just as his FINAL opponent crashed in view making him smirk. "Oho? what took ya so long old geezer did ya break a hip on the way here kehehehehehe!" Madara's eye twitched dangerously at this little brat's disrespect, "I am not old you little shit!" He roared at the blond haired teen who merely was digging a pinky in his ear with boredom.

"Did you say something old man cuz i thought it was just an annoying nsect buzzing in my ear?" Naruto asked with a faux confused face making Madara flush crimson with anger, "That's it you little shit i'm gonna make sure i kill you just like i did that whore Senju that thought she could fight me alon-"  
 **  
(Awaken The Giant - I Fooled You)**

Madara's arrogant rant was shut up when Naruto appeared in front of him smashing two punches to his throat and chest before striking with a palm strike to the forehead fracturing his skull, "ACK!" Madara screamed in agony feeling bone shards cutting into his brain that started to regenerate only squeal from a rising kick to the nuts followed by a left hook and a backhand subjecting him to a vicious smashing chop to the back of his neck. Finally Naruto kicking him in the chin, smashing two palms into his and then a sideways palm strike to the back part of his armor making him cough up and throw up blood from the explosive motion traveling through his torso in Naruto's palm causing his ribs and center part of his bones to shatter and break slicing up his insides that healed as well but he was still in pain and smashed into a tree.

Madara groaned cursing the brat's Hashirama-like strength only for said brat to appear in front of him in a yellow flash as he impacted the tree with further enraged eyes smashing a fierce knee into his abdomen area, 'N-nani!' The Uchiha ancestor coughed up more blood before flying from a spinning roundhouse this time headfirst into a branch shattering it. "No one talks about Tsunade-okaa-chan like that!" His eyes widened in fear when Naruto appeared beside him in mid-flight and was knocked into a different path from a vicious backhand breaking his jaw followed by Naruto appearing again using his father's signature jutsu turning into a proverbial storm of yellow as he slashed the arrogant bastard up everywhere not seeing the real Naruto forming a rasengan below his right arm glowing with a more intense blue forming what looked like a vortex around him with green and blue streams pulsing out.

"Hey bastard let's see you survive this!" Madara managed to look in the direction of Naruto's location only for his eyes to widen seeing the spiraling rasengan that looked like it'd rip right through him and smashed to clone with his gunbai before aiming to use the Uchihagaeshi to use the massive attack against him.

"Supreme Ultimate Rasengan! DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Madara couldn't believe his eyes as his prized gunbai was sent flying off in the distance before another scream ripped out o his chest as his Kamui wasn't working, no he couldn't move to block the grinding sphere tearing apart his armor and stomach like he was paralyzed. Naruto snarled feeling his rage spark even more intense like an inferno and pushed more power into the sphere causing blood and rapidly healing injuries to fly all voer the place as Madara was drilled farther and farther into a crater feeling his regeneration was now a curse he didn't want anymore.

"Please stop please this pain is too much stop you insane Senju!" Madara's pleading only made Naruto's insanity rage out of control before canceling the jutsu leaving a huge gaping healing hole in Madara's stomach as he panted wearily and tiredly.

"YOU DARE BEG FOR MERCY?! WHERE WAS THE MERCY YOU SHOWED MY NAKAMA?! WHERE WAS YOUR MERCY WHEN YOU TRIED TO ENSLAVE KURAMA! WHERE WAS YOUR FUCKING MERCY WHEN YOU TRIED TO TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! WHAT FUCKING GOD ABOVE GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TORMENT ME FROM THE SHADOWS LIKE SOME MALEVOLENT REAPER YOU SICK FUCK!" Madara found the young Senju's rage evil and out of control and horrifying before he was punched in the skull ripping off a chunk of his face and jaw.

 **(The Next Scene contains Naruto basically pounding someone's skull and head in as they rapidly regenerate over and over, so if you can't handle the descriptions of brain matter, blood and the like flying everywhere and have weak stomaches skip this scene)**

"YOU DESERVE NO MERCY YOU MOTHERFUCKER DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto laughed insanely and evilly in utter eternal madness as he smashed punch after punch pounding Madara's rapidly healing face into red paste not seeing the tree's vanish nor the cocoons holding all the Bijuu and the Shinju himself revealing they were all not controlled only to see to their horror and worry at the Rikudo's heir in a fit of madness filled grief torturing the Uchiha ancestor repeatedly in utter insanity and sorrow.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto's fists were a blur as Madara's body twitched and shook as the blonde's fists shattered his skull and brain showering him with blood till he was nearly covered from head to toe in the life giving liquid.

Naruto stood up laughing madly and to make it worse began rapidly curbstomping his face rapidly (Picture Terumi's laugh mixed with Accelerator's) causing the crater to get deeper and deeper.

"THAT'S IT FUCKHEAD SCREAM! SCREAM IN UTTER AGONY AS I STOMP YOUR PUNY SKULL IN HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SCREAM FOR ME BITCH THIS IS TOO PLEASURABLE TO ME HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" An ominous aura of green and black flames roared around him as he lost himself further and further to his grief.

STOMP!

STOMP!

CRUNCH!

CRACK!

SPLAT!

KARATAKABANG!

RUMBLE!

SQUISH!

SPUTTER!

CREAK!

Every one of the Bijuu couldn't help but watch with grief stricken eyes as Naruto bled tears of red as Madara's regeneration healed him one last time but already his eyes looked more glassy and broken due to the constant punching and curbstomping Naruto gave him.

Naruto however wasn't happy and it showed on his face filled with utter loathing, hatred, scorn, disgust in his bloodshot eyes, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE AND LET ME MOURN IN PEACE AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He let out a insane scream of madness smashing his fists into his chest and stomach trying to kill him only for arms to circle around his waist pulling him away.

(End Fight and Torture Scene, sorry people i made this scene because i was in a pissed off mood)

A ashen skinned man with royal black hair wearing samurai attire with a small goatee and mustache along with crimson ringed eyes held him back from ripping into the regenerating Madara with a sad look as the maddened blond tried to break free tears dripping even more.

 **"Naruto-san stop that is enough you've beaten him he no longer has the will to fight let it go!"** Naruto struggled even more not seeing the chakra signatures approaching him nor the celestial ones.

"Let me go dammit i'm not done with that fucker yet he deserves to fucking die!" He sobbed feeling weaker the more the taller elder man held him as he felt his fragile heart slow down.

 **"Naruto-otouto please calm yourself do this for your sake, they wouldn't want you to be like this."** A red haired man looking like an older Naruto pleaded with fox ears and nine tails fanned out behind him.

"K-kurama-nii-san...their gone...everyone's dead why must i suffer like this huh?! why am i not allowed to have any the tiniest bit of happiness!" Kurama held his little brother in his arms as his siblings all turned into their human forms coming forward to console the broken child before them while the Shinju took the form of his mother Kushina except with black hair standing next to a celestial white haired woman wearing a silver robe.

 **"You and the gods show up too late once again Kami-dono."** Shinju spoke in a bitter scornful rich voice fit for a noble getting a flinch from the white haired buxom female.

 **"We were healing some of his friends and family their wounds were very severe as it took many hours to heal them from the brink of death while Naruto-kun fought those three madmen don't place the blame all on me Shinju-san!"** Shinju and Kami glared at one another before staring at a shaking teary eye'd Naruto being consoled by Kurama and his siblings.

 **"If you had come earlier this innocent child wouldn't have had to suffer a dance with his madness going out of control!"**

 **"I know that Shinju-chan...i managed to save half of his friends ...here they come now..."** Kami smiled gently as the chakra signatures reached their location.

"NARUTO-NII CHAN!" Naruto's head shot up in shock and happiness at hearing the voice of his sister figure Hinata.

"Hinata-nee!" He turned around and saw his mother figures along with half of his rookie friends (excluding Sasgay) running towards him.

"Minna!" He jumped up running towards them with a wide grin as Hinata crashed into him followed by the others into a dogpile before falling with a crash leaving everyone hugging Naruto with either a laugh or a giggle.

"Hah i always knew you had it in you Naruto!" Kiba grinned rustling his blond brother figures head only to get smacked in the head by an amused Naruto.

"So when are you gonna give us nephews and nieces to spoil?!" Sakura grinned getting a red face from Naruto making everyone howl in laughter as the blond chased Sakura and Ino around them in a circle attempting to get back at them.

"Come on Naruto-kun it's just an honest question?" Mei smirked teasingly catching the blond in a full nelson making him glare at them in indignation before huffing with a pout as everyone laughed at his expression.

"I thought you guys were dead..." He looked down hiding his face from view getting sympathetic sighs from everyone.

"Naruto-chan these people over here are Kami, Yami, Shinigami, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Tozi, Izanagi and Izanami healed us after Madara, Sasuke and Obito's assault on us." Tsunade rubbed his hair softly and motherly gesturing to a white haired woman standing next to Shinju and two women sporting black hair. He stared at them when they came closer and closer till they stood a few feet away with a bit of apprehension. "-sighs-...arigato Kami-dono, Shinigami-sama, Yami-sama, everyone..." Naruto muttered bowing with clear annoyance in his eyes much to Shinigami's annoyance who looked like a white haired man with a mustache.

 **"That's it gaki?"** Naruto turned to turn a glare at him that actually made the death god tense. "Oh shut up you old limp dicked back of bones!" He scoffed not seeing the man crouch in a corner crying tears of shame, Tsunade and the others gaped at Naruto along with the other bijuu except Kurama who was too busy laughing his ass off like a hyena.

 **"I am not limp bastard!"** Shinigami complained earning a snort from Yami, Tozi and Izanami while Kami and the others merely giggled.

"Naruto we saw what happened...but we know you were in grief thinking we died we don't hate you." Hinata spoke up quickly seeing his face turn in the other direction.

"H-he needed to die...am i not allowed happiness especially when Minato-otou-san picked the wrong time to be naive as did the Sandaime?' Naruto clenched his fists in anger.

 **"What would you say about going to a new world where you won't have to deal with Konoha's bigotry any longer with your loved ones?"** Yami proposed causing Naruto to stiffen in surprise and shock at the generous offer but became suspicious. "What's the catch?" This form of paranoia earned an approving smirk from the goddess of the underworld realm.

 **"We wish for you to look over two girls, Max Caulfield and Kate Marsh...their childhoods will not be the greatest nor pleasant Naruto-kun."** Kami spoke sadly getting a dark frown from Naruto thinking, 'Even in other worlds the innocent always suffer...' He thought gloomily but inside him he accepted it if only to save two innocent souls from a damning life of loneliness.

"What of Kurama and the others? and what of Shinju-san?"

 **"We all wish to be sealed inside of Young Naruto, Kami-sama, Yami-sama?"** Shinju requested getting a shocked expression from Naruto who exploded, "NO! Absolutely not you guys have had enough of being sealed inside cages i won't allow you to do that!" He shouted stubbornly getting an amused look from Shinju.

 **"I like that about you Naruto-chan, you have that selfless kind air about your entire being...but just for this once young one..."** Naruto's eyes widened feeling her rub his head affectionately like a mother as well.

 **"Don't take on everyone's burden by yourself, no matter how strong you are...you must allow others to make their own decisions...understood...besides i wish to train you in how to use your bloodlines as will the others since you will become the new Juubi absorbing us but you will be able to call us out separately if you wish..."** Shinju finished her explanation getting looks between the rookies and the kage's.

"Do it Naruto." A the Raikage spoke up with a nod.

"A-jiji?" Naruto looked unsure, **"Naruto we feel that only you have the right to be our container as you are father's successor and as well as the inheritor of the Otsutuski's will and i mean everyone of them."** Kurama rebuked the protesting blond who shut up at that but looked at Tsunade who looked at him sternly making him open his mouth only to close it with a sigh.

"Ok i accept hit me with your best shot!" Shinju smirked sadistically making Naruto gulp seeing the other sadist grins on Kurama and his siblings.

 **"We were hoping you'd say that~"** Matatabi a blue haired woman with mocha skin and yellow heterochromia green eyes replied with a sing song voice before they vanished into a swirl of lights representing their colors into Naruto's seal.

"FUCKING DAMMITTTTT!" Was all an agonized Naruto could roar as a flash of light consumed everyone before it died down showing no one, not even Madara.

 **(Timeskip - 2 years later in Arcadia bay, Oregon - a millennium passed in Heaven)**

"So this is what it's like at Arcadia Bay huh? fresh air and sun good enough for me." A deep baritone yet feral voice mused thoughtfully belong to someone standing at a tall height for a 15 year old, wearing black cargo pants with two white striped leather belts in two loops top to bottom with a wolf belt buckle, black and burnt orange air jordans with pitch black foot soles, peach tan skin nearing bronze showing this person spent lots of time outdoors. over his torso he wore a tight black sleeveless shirt stretching against a hardened 12 pack abs, mountains of wiry toned muscular back, chest, pectorals and biceps and obliques, over that was a black and burnt orange sweatshirt with the image of a pitch black ten tailed wolf on the back etched into the fabric, his face was devoid of any kind of baby fat showing very handsome angular facial features, six wild whisker marks on his cheeks, he had pitch black wild spiky hair with orange and crimson bangs and streaks covering his right eye partially and went over his shoulders and ears, his eyes had very entrancing scarlet ruby red slitted eyes, sitting on his head were a pair of burnt orange tinted sunglasses while wearing some pure white motorcycle gloves with pitch black hand padding as grips showing he also knew other sports.

This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju now Uchiha, after defeating Madara, Obito and Sasuke (He remembers mockingly calling him Sasgay), Kurama and the others let themselves be absorbed by him, the process was extremely painful where he barely managed to keep from screaming bloody murder if not for his friends helping him fight through it. After the absorption process was complete he found out his beast form was just like Shinju, a ten tailed wolf except he had the sun and moon crest's on his forehead in crimson and purple on his forehead making him look like a badass wolf.

He also found out he could use even his friends bloodlines, Ino was absolutely giddy with glee and he for the first time wondered if he wasn't the only psychopath in their group, Shikamaru and the others however proved him wrong when they discussed daily on the effects of torture their bloodlines could be used for, even Choji the kindhearted papa bear was freaking sadistic as Anko, Shizune and Tsunade, Naruto had to prank Shukaku several times to shut the dusty raccoon when he took to teasing him about him being a closet mini me of him, Kurama nearly went ballistic and pounded the sand rat into hot sand several times for insisting i was like his batshit crazy ass.

He was just as a master as the others when it came to their specific bloodlines and they all had daily spars getting experience in using them on the fly or subconsciously, Kami and the other gods helped him in controlling his demonic chakra reserves and instincts, Each of the bijuu contributed to teaching him mastery of their specific powers while Kami showed him the events in Oregon, Arcadia bay what Kate and Max will go through in the future and seeing what shit they had to go through on top of that nearly sent him on a rampage but he stopped only strengthening his resolve to save them from such grim fates.

He got himself an identity for his time in Arcadia Bay, but no other human knew of his existence until Max and Kate joined the school, he decided to keep his age at one fit for a guy entering Blackwell Academy in the next 3 years (So he'll be 15 years old just like Max and Kate).

Naruto and Kami and the others recommended that he watch Kate while Kurama looks after Max, since Kate looked like someone to be a bullseye target for bullies and other malicious elements.

"Ok Kurama Max is in Seattle so you can use your speed to go there, Kate is in hmm a hospital...same state oh well looks like we're going to the same place eh bro?" Naruto informed, Kurama who grinned as well.

"I'll watch over Kate, i won't let anything happen to the girl!" Kurama wearing a standard pair of red jeans, a muscle shirt with a red sports jacket with the sign for Kyuubi on the back along with some crimson orange nikes with white foot soles and some red motorcycle gloves with white padding grips and had crimson red orange streaked hair and scarlet ruby eyes.

"Alright Kurama...here it is...a new life..." Kurama smiled softly at his little brother. "Yeah it is kit, Max is in Arcadia Bay Hospital and Kate is in Christains Hospital in New York...Kate's yours Kit i can tell and i know you can feel it in your gut her life is going to be bad without you support or intervention on your part." Naruto's hand twitched before a black/red smoky aura flowed off him (Blazblue Azrael style) as his eyes glowed before calming down. "Yes i know Kurama...thankfully i have my limiter on for 50% of my power and to keep my energy signature from being located by other beings." Naruto replied after taking a few deep breaths, his head had black white tipped wolf like ears and ten black white tipped wolf tails twitching from the whistling wind.

"Hey Naruto." Turning his head to his older brother figure he saw a bag of greenish plant and got a wide grin that nearly split his face in two, Kurama nodded eagerly with a matching grin. "On last hit for the road?" For the next half hour the two demon siblings formerly partners as jinchuuriki and bijuu got high as they could.

(A half an hour later - Arcadia Bay Hospital - Nighttime)

In a dark hospital room in the arms of a beautiful woman was a sleeping baby with a tuft of brown hair let out cute breathing, in the dark the moonlight shown through a window shadowing an orange furred fox that looked like the size of a small horse with nine tails and scarlet red slitted eyes watching the youngling.

 **'You are an interesting one Max Caulfield, you have the ability to reverse time itself including events...most interesting...'** Kurama thought while watching one of the chosen ones, he did wonder if she'd be worthy of wielding the same power of him and Naruto later.

He'll just need to wait and see he supposed **'I promise to you Max Caulfield you won't be so alone and unsupported with me around.'** He swore on his honor as a nine tails with a fire in his eyes brimming with confidence, assurance and determination.

(New York - Christains Hospital)

In another hospital, a horse sized wolf watched from a nearby tree branch through the window at another baby with a fondness bearing black crisscrossed markings along it's back, chest, arms and stomach with streaks of orange and crimson along it's eyes. Ten long wolf tails waved in the air back and forth, his eyes patient like the perfect predator yet here it was watching another of the chosen ones.

He immediately felt a kinship to the young cub in his sight, **'Kate Marsh...i won't allow your life to be ruined and driven to near suicide by those disgusting humans...'** Naruto the Juubi Ookami narrowed his feral eyes while bearing his fangs flashing dangerously and his eyes glinted with the intent to commit murder itself if it means protecting the innocent.

The baby turned somehow feeling a gaze on her and yawned cutely blinking baby cute hazel colored eyes that connected with Naruto's eyes before they closed. "Wolfie." Naruto's eyes widened in utter shock.

 **'H-how did a baby sense my gaze!?'** Naruto shook his head knowing now more than ever Kate would be something special and gave a wolfish smile.

 **'Most interesting you are Chosen Child.'**

Most Interesting Indeed...

* * *

 **Triads Of Insanity Chapter 1 End  
**

 **Hope you guys all liked that, this fic is a combination of me and my friend Karamafan12 give him props for proposing this kickass idea, i would not have done this much without his support and encouragement and ingenuity, hope you guys liked, rated and reviewed, PM me if you have any thoughts or requests on any of my other awesome fics peace out me and the insane beast Karamafan12 are signing out.**

 **Karamafan12: Later dudes and dudettes!**

 **Me and Karama: Peace out!**

 ***Punches the screen causing everything to go black***


	2. Chapter 2 - Age 5

**Chapter 2 - Max Caulfield, and Kate Marsh at age 5 and w-who Naruto's here and what's that fox!  
**

 **A/N: This chapter will feature small timeskips to where Max and Kate become penpals, instead of their tween age being in this chapter as well this will be a Part 1, i'll try to be as fun as possible with the two of them and i also may remind you that Naruto will be possessive of them as they grow older.**

 **Ok without further ado time for disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Life Is Strange or any dimensions shown in this fic they are owned by their respective owners now enjoy the show!**

* * *

(Arcadia Bay - Caulfield Residence - Max's Age: 5 years old)

"Max! be careful out in the woods don't stray too far!" A girl with brown hair stopping at the back of her neck was humming pleasantly with a excited twinkle in her blue eyes resembling the color of the deep blue ocean.

Her name is Max Caulfield and unknown to her she is one of the two Chosen One's not that knows however.

Max would be what others call a smartass, mischievous and nosy girl but with her heart in the right place.

She couldn't be described as being girly but tomboyish, she had a tough attitude from her dad, her softness and empathy from her mother. Many in town liked her, however the kids picked on her at school and even when she wasn't in school, many times she came home wearing a false happy smile hiding her anguish and hurt. She didn't understand why being the kindest and wanting to do the best would cause such negative feelings of jealousy, never once did she stand out or even rub it in anyone's face.

Max cried to herself silently as the bullying just didn't stop, she feared that if she told anyone she was being bullied so much it would get worser,

taking into account she had her own pride and it was slowly eating away at the kind young girl inside

Maybe she needed someone who could relate to her...

A month later because of the bullying she did...

Kate Marsh a christian raised normal girl born in a religious family...

A girl bullied worser than her by a fair margin, they clicked together in such a short time, they both talked about their fears, problems, likes and dislikes. Kate was more uptight due to her upbringing, even wanting to uphold a high GPA in such a low grade and they weren't even in highschool yet!

Well now we find Max walking towards the forest near their home while waiting for her friend Kate to show up.

"Come on what is taking her so long!" A hilarious sight of Max pouting and waving her arms around childishly got an amused giggle from Kate who popped up behind Max who spun around to face her only for their lips to nearly touch by accident making them blush pink cutely.

"U-u-um s-so K-kate how did you move like that?" Max stuttered a bit feeling her stomach flutter but not as much as her hidden friend that even her parents didn't know about.

Kate was blushing just as bad feeling as if she nearly commited a sin yet something in the back of her mind, purred at nearly feeling those lips on hers. "Um i was taught by a wolf with ten tails, pretty crazy huh hahaha!" Max's unsurprised look stunned Kate and got her brain working fast, _'Seem's I'm not the only one who has secrets apparently'_ She thought amusingly.

"Nine Tailed Kitsune." Max answered automatically with a puff of pride getting a deadpan expression from Kate that just looked wrong on a 5 year old.

"You do realize my trainer has another tail above yours." Max huffed turning her head childishly as they walked into the forest passing the treeline as they were arguing, they were so into arguing they never noticed the other kitsunes looking at them with amused looks at their bickering, some even were rolling around in yips of laughter.

"E-eh?! what are you guys laughing at!" Max yelled at the laughing retreating foxes with a red face, earning a giggle from Kate.

"Fufufufufu someone just got laughed at by little foxes!" Kate singsonged tauntingly making Max bash heads with her with a threatening face.

"Nanda ora?! Kate-baka!" Max leered with a scowl, Kate leered back threateningly both of them not noticing they had flaming aura's of blue around them nor the ten tailed black wolf and a fox looking at them from a rock with amusement and laughter in their twinkling eyes nor their amazement at seeing such an aura at a young age.

 **"Max..."** Max started at the stern wise voice gulping when she turned saw the sight of a vermillion orange furred fox with nine waving tails and scarlet red slitted eyes staring dead at her with a narrowed eye'd glare.

"K-k-kurama." She shrunk down at the glare knowing she and Kate disturbed him taking a nap.

The ten tailed wolf spoke up next with a cold and annoyed tone that sounded like sharp wind **"Kate what have we talked about with your rivalry and trying to one up each other, especially since you are flaring your chakra while close to civilization?"** The wolf said with a stern neutral look at his student, yes these two crazy girls have know how to use the life force that ran in the very blood of shinobi from the past, however they only had slight control over it, considering when these two trained them separately their reserves were surprisingly high for not having any shinobi blood in their veins.

(Both have Mid-chunin reverse, just so i'm being realistic this time screw those who think otherwise, back with the story)

Both girls strangely even learned the art of Parkour from both multi tailed animals, they admitted both were closet adrenaline junkies as they did parkour courses through the high branches of the tree's, treetops and even sliding through dangerous plants unscathed, although both got a kick out of them screaming bloody murder when they had to shower from the rash's from a bit of poison ivy because the itching was so damned irritating.

"Not to Naruto-sensei-kun." Kate stated in a mockingly high mighty tone, earning an amused look from Naruto.

 **'Ah so this is what it felt like to teach someone...it's a nice feeling."** He smirked liking his year long student.

 **"Doe's someone want the rock treatment again?"** Kate paled, then whimpered and bowed, in unison both Kate and Max shouted.

"WE'RE SORRY FOR POINTLESSLY ARGUING!" Kurama let out a loud barking laugh looking at Naruto with pride.

 **"That's right kit show em who's boss!"** Naruto rolled his eyes feeling nine tails jab him teasingly and turned back to Max and Kate only to raise an eyebrow seeing their blushes and submissive looks and had to immediately smack himself mentally.

 **'Do not tell me they're that infatuated with me.'**

He sighed and looked at both of them and then Kurama who caught his look and nodded reassuringly. **"Girl's me and Kurama have something to tell you, but."** They looked a bit disappointed but straightened out at his stern look.

 **"We will only tell you when you enter blackwell years from now, remember our key rule around others."** He looked at them expectantly.

"Nothing is always true, deception is a shinobi's strongest asset, always show a different face when around those untrustworthy, if you plot revenge make sure you have an airtight alibi and nothing leading back to you." Both girls recited calmly and crisply with sharp attentive eyes earning grins of pride.

 **"By the way me and Kurama have found a way to be with you in public."** This got wide eyes from the two five year olds.

"Master how is it possible i know you're a talking multi tailed wolf, but how will you..." Kate trailed off as they watched Naruto and Kurama hunch over before their eyes, Naruto and Kurama's animal bodies shifted and morphed into human like features. **"Gr** rrrrrrrr!" Naruto had peach tan skin and was the same height as them, he had spiky wild hair with the same black, red and orange streaked hair nearly covering his crystal blue slitted eyes, he also had fangs jutting from his upper lip.

Kurama looked like Naruto except he had blacker whisker marks with spiky back length vermilion orange colored hair with scarlet red slitted eyes with a black background and had the same fangs as well. He was a slight bit older looking and three inches taller.

"C-chibi t-too c-cute!" Max pointed at Naruto with wide eyes and a red face, Kate was staring disturbingly at Naruto, "What?" He muttered shifting a bit, Kurama snickered knowing what was gonna happen.

"SO CUTEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto deadpanned as he was hugged like a teddy bear by Kate and Max, who then restarted arguing this time about who get's to hug him so closely.

Kurama...shut up." Kurama just laughed his ass off rolling off the rock landing on his head.

"OW!"

What chaos had Naruto just unleashed with this idea he and Kurama came up with?

* * *

 **There is chapter 2, next will be timeskips from age 6 to their tween ages so stay tuned.  
**

 **Please give credit to King Of Geth as he contributes to this fic as well with his amazing and thoughtful ideas.**

 **Rate, Like, Fav and Review**

 **I will be doing shorter chapters to make the stories longer for you readers to enjoy to your hearts content**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
